My Butler
by NatNia
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat yang tengah bercanda tawa saat hendak menuju sekolah.. Tanpa sengaja mereka membuat kesalahan besar ! Apakah itu akan menjadi petaka ? Atau menjadi berkat ? (Maaf, saya newbie, gabisa bikin summary -.-) (Chapter 2 apdet! Sori lamaaaa!)
1. Chapter 1

''My Butler''

By : Nathania Gisela

Category : FanFict

Anime / Manga : Naruto

Declimeber : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy /?/ dll

Pair : SasuHina

Summary :

Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat yang tengah bercanda tawa saat hendak menuju sekolah.. Tanpa sengaja mereka membuat kesalahan besar ! Apakah itu akan menjadi petaka ? Atau menjadi berkat ? (Maaf, newbie, gabisa bikin summary -.-)

Warning : OOC (maybe ?), Typo (maybe ?), garing, plot ngebosenin dll

Setting : Rumah keluarga Hyuuga, pagi hari, Musim gugur

Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata dkk 16 tahun

Neji,Lee,Tenten 17 tahun

Konohamaru, Hanabi dkk 14 tahun

''O-Ohayou..'' Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo, Hinata Hyuuga

''Ohayou, nee-chan !'' balas sang adik, Hinabi Hyuuga

''Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat'' kata seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang berwarna coklat, Neji Hyuuga sambil berjalan keluar ruangan

''Ne-Neji-nii.. T-Tunggu..'' ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Neji

''Hinata, tak sarapan dulu ?'' Tanya Hiashi, ayah Hinata

''Tak perlu, aku masih kenyang kok..'' jawab Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum

''Nona Hinata, nona Hanabi, sudah siap ? Sebentar lagi kalian sudah harus tiba di sekolah'' tiba2, Sakamaki, supir kepercayaan keluarga Hyuuga memasuki ruangan sambil sedikit membungkuk (member hormat) pada Hiashi

''Ah, B-Baik.. Ayo Hanabi'' Ajak Hinata

''Ya !''

Sementara itu..

''Yo, teme ! Selamat pagi !'' sapa seorang remaja lelaki yang berambut seperti duren (?), Naruto Uzumaki, sambil menepuk pundak temannya

''Hn, selamat pagi juga, dobe'' Jawab orang yang di sapa dingin, Sasuke Uchiha

''Kau dingin sekali, teme'' komentar Naruto

''Biar saja'' jawab Sasuke enteng

''Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti tak akan dapet pacar lho'' ancam Naruto

'sret' Sasuke berhenti, lalu menatap Naruto

''Kau pikir begitu ? Lihat sebentar lagi'' jawab Sasuke saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah

''KYAA~~! SASUKE-KUN !'' teriak para _fans_ Sasuke

''Be-benar juga..'' jawab Naruto takjub

''Minggir, aku mau lewat'' ucap Sasuke

''Hei, teme, apa ada cewek yang kau sukai ?'' tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke Sasuke

''entahlah, aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu'' jawab Sasuke dingin

''_ara, ara.. _Kita sdh 16 tahun lho ? Umur yang ideal untuk mencari cinta'' goda Naruto

''Daripada mengurusi urusanku, urusi urusanmu dulu sana'' jawab Sasuke

''Huh, dingin sekali kau, teme-chan..'' balas Naruto

''berhenti memanggilku begitu'' protes Sasuke

''Teme-chan, teme-chan, mulai sekarang panggil Sasuke itu Teme-chan !'' seru Naruto

''Berhenti'' perintah Sasuke dgn aura & tatapan seram

''Tak mau, Teme-chan~!'' ledek Naruto sambil bersiap menghindar dari Sasuke

''….'' Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosi nya (?) lalu bersiap menghajar Naruto

''wah, gawat, aku terdesak'' pikir Naruto panik sambil menyender di sebuah mobil mewah

'dhuak !' Sasuke pun memukul mobil tempat Naruto bersandar menggunakan sebuah tongkat (maklum, Sasuke jago kendo) dgn amat kerasnya, hingga mobi tersebut penyok

'sret !' namun, Naruto berhasil menghindar

''Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan !?'' Tiba2, Sakamaki datang ''Astaga.. Apa yang kalian lakukan !? Gawaat, aku bisa di marahi Tuan Hiashi !''

''Hiashi ? Ini mobil keluarga Hyuuga ?'' tanya Sasuke dan Naruto tak percaya

''A-Ada apa ini ?'' Tiba2 Hinata muncul ''A-A-Apa yang terjadi ?''

''Ma-Maafkan saya nona, saat saya turun dari mobil, lalu pergi sebentar, saat kembali, mobil sudah seperti ini..'' Jelas Sakamaki

''eeh ?'' Hinatapun terkejut (?)

''pokoknya, kalian harus mengganti kerugian !'' tuntut Sakamaki pada Sasuke dan Naruto

''Aku tak mau tau..'' Jawab Sasuke

''atau kalian ku laporkan pada polisi'' ancam Sakamaki

''Sa-Sakamaki-san, ta-tak perlu…'' kata2 Hinata terpotong oleh..

''Sakamaki benar Hinata, ini tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja'' ucap Neji

''N-Ne-Neji-nii…'' gumam Hinata

''benar juga, dia dari keluarga Hyuuga'' pikir Sasuke

''Aku tak punya uang..'' jawab Naruto

''hm.. Bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi _butler_ keluarga kami ?'' usul Neji

''_butler_ ?'' tnua Sasuke dan Naruto dgn nada yang berbeda

''Benar juga ! Dengan begitu, perkerjaan ku akan berkurang'' pikir Sakamaki senang

''aku…'' kata2 Sasuke terpotong

''KAMI MAU !'' seru Naruto antusias ''Asiik, menjadi butler keluarga kaya~'' Ia pun mulai menari2 kegirangan

''Neji-nii.. Apa…'' Hinata mulai ragu dgn keputusan mereka

''Apa ini terlalu memaksa ? Ya, kupikir begitu, tapi ini kewajiban mereka'' Jawab Neji tegas ''dan, sepertinya, lebih baik mereka menjadi butler pribadi mu, Hinata'''A-Apa ?'' tanya Hinata dgn sedikit '_blushing' _''K-Kenapa ?''

''Kau bertanya, huh ?'' Jawab Neji ''Sudah jelas, karena kau pewaris keluarga Hyuuga'' lanjutnya ''lalu, aku dan Hanabi juga sdh bisa menjaga diri sendiri''

''B-Begitu..'' kata-kata Neji benar-benar menancap di hati Hinata, memang, Hanabi jago karate, dan Neji kendo, Cuma ia yang tak bisa apa-apa selain memasak, dan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya

''Baiklah, hari ini kalian mulai berkerja'' perintah Neji ''sepulang sekolah nanti, pergilah ke rumah kami''

''berapa lama kami berkerja ?'' tanya Sasuke

''24 jam, kalian harus siap di rumah kami, siapa tau, Hinata membutuhkan'' jawab Neji

''Kau pasti sudah gila'' komentar Sasuke sambil memiringkat alis dan mengerutkan dahi

''Pasti asyik ! Yuhuuuuu~!'' seru Naruto kegirangan

''Kayaknya, bakal rame nih'' pikir Sakamaki

''aku serius, baik, sekarang kalian boleh pergi, aku juga mau pergi'' Neji pun pergi entah kemana

''Ma-Maaf, dia memang begitu'' ucap Hinata

''Hn, sepertinya akan menarik, baik, Dobe, kita akan jadi butler, huh ?'' gumam Sasuke

''Punya dua butler pribadi ?'' pikir Hinata

''Ne.. Ohayou Hinata !'' sapa seorang gadis seumuran Hinata, yang berambut pink, Sakura Haruno

''O-Ohayou Sakura..'' balas Hinata sambil duduk di kursi nya

''Ada apa ? Kudengar ada masalah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto ?'' tanya Sakura

''B-Begini…'' Hinata pun menceritakan rincian cerita

''APA !? MEREKA JADI BUTLER PRIBADI MU !?'' teriak Sakura kaget

''A-Anoo.. J-Jangan keras-keras, Sakura-chan'' ucap Hinata

''Wah, kau benar2 beruntung !'' seru Sakura

''Eh ?'' Hinata tampak kebingungan

''Mereka kan benar2 terkenal, yaah, walau.. sifat mereka tak begitu bagus'' desah Sakura

''O-Oh begitu..'' jawab Hinata ''Naruto-kun..'' pikirnya

''Ne, ada apa ?'' tanya Ino ''lihat dorama semalam ?"

''lihat ! Keren ya, kedua tokoh utama tak menyangka kalau mereka akan jatuh cinta..'' jawab Sakura

''He ?'' gumam Hinata pelan

''kemarin kau nonton, Hinata ?'' tanya Ino

''ah, tidak, aku mengerjakan PR ^^'' '' Jawab Hinata

''Hee.. souka…'' jawab Ino dan Sakura

''Mei-sensei datang..!'' seru Kiba, membuat semua murid yang tadinya bertebaran (?) kini sudah duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing

Part 1 –END-

Maaf jika gaje, atau sulit di mengerti QAQ saya newbie di FF, tapi sdh lumayan di novel ._.

Review please ?

Kalau mau nanya2, silahkan PM, atau comment~

Arigattou ^^

-NatNia's Creations


	2. Chapter 2

''My Butler''

By : Nathania Gisela

Category : FanFict

Anime / Manga : Naruto

Declimeber : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy /?/ dll

Pair : SasuHina

Summary :

Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat yang tengah bercanda tawa saat hendak menuju sekolah.. Tanpa sengaja mereka membuat kesalahan besar ! Apakah itu akan menjadi petaka ? Atau menjadi berkat ? (Maaf, newbie, gabisa bikin summary -.-)

Warning : OOC (maybe ?), Typo (maybe ?), garing, plot ngebosenin, alur cepat dll

(Setting : Sepulang sekolah, rumah keluarga Hyuuga)

"Tadaima…" Hinata pulang dgn perasaan campur aduk, senang, bingung, kaget, dan sebagainya (?)

''Hoo.. Jadi ini rumah keluarga Hyuuga'' Pikir Sasuke sambil ngekor (?) di belakang Hinata

''Uwaa.. Besar sekali.." Gumam Naruto

''A-Ayo masuk.. ^^'' Ajak Hinata

''Lho, siapa kalian?!'' Seru sorang gadis seumuran Neji di belakang Sasuke dkk

''Kau sendiri siapa..'' Jawab Sasuke sinis

''Hana-chan..'' panggil Hinata pelan

''lho, kau sudah pulang?'' tanya Sakamaki yang muncul

''aku tak mengerti..'' jawab Naruto kebingungan

''Ahaha, namaku Hana, adik dari sopir ini, aku pelayan keluarga Hyuuga'' jawab Hana sambil menunjuk Sakamaki lalu tersenyum ''Akhirnya nona Hinata punya pacar'' lanjutnya

''E-Eh.. Bu-bukan kok!'' Jawab Hinata panik

''itu benar..'' jawab Neji tegas (?) ''Mereka datang kemari untuk berkerja''

''Tunggu, anak ini seumuran Hyuuga (Neji), tapi sudah berkerja..'' pikir Sasuke ''Jangan-jangan, kau juga memaksa anak ini untuk berkerja menjadi pelayan?'' tanya nya pada Neji

''Bukan'' jawab Neji pendek

''I-Itu tradisi, keluarga Hana-chan, dan Sakamaki-kun sudah menjadi pelayan keluarga kami turun temurun'' Jawab Hinata

''Ah, sudahlah, ayo masuk!'' ajak Hana

''_Konnichiwa_,_ Shitsurei_.. Hiashi-sama!'' ucap Hana saat memasuki ruangan utama untuk mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto

''Ng? Ada apa?'' tanya Hiashi

''Saya mengantar mereka, detailnya bisa di tanyakan ke kak Sakamaki, saya permisi dulu'' jawab Hana pergi

''Begini.. Hiashi-sama.. Mereka berdua akan menjadi _butler_ pribadi nona Hinata..'' jelas Sakamaki

''Hoo.. begitu..'' jawab Hiashi pendek ''baiklah, kalian ku terima, kalian harus banyak belajar dari pelayan-pelayan di sini''

''oh… _shit_'' pikir Sasuke kesal

''sekarang, pergilah ke ruang persiapan para pelayan di belakang, ganti baju kalian di sana'' perintah Hiashi ''Sakamaki, antar mereka''

''Baik'' jawab Sakamaki patuh

''ck, Hyuuga (Neji) sialan, curse you! Awas saat pertandingan nanti! Huh'' pikir Sasuke kesal sambil memakai seragam _butler_-nya

''hei, teme, kau masih kesal ya?'' Tanya Naruto

''hn'' jawab Sasuke pendek

''oh, ayolah.. Ini karna perbuatan kita sendiri, kan..'' komentar Naruto

''hn.. Hei, Naru-'' Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh..

''OOOIIIIII, dua butler baru! Ke dapur sekarang!'' teriak Hana

''Tadi kau bilang apa?'' Tanya Naruto

''Oh, lupakan, ayo kita pergi'' ajak Sasuke dingin

''Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke dan Naruto saat memasuki dapur

''bawa makanan ini ke kamar nona Hinata'' perintah Hana sambil memberikan nampan berisi makanan

''dimana?'' tanya Naruto

''lurus dari sini, masuk lorong, naik tangga, belok kanan'' jawab Hana ''sana pergi, aku sibuk''

''kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri?'' tanya Sasuke sinis

''aku sibuk'' jawab Hana sambil pergi entah kemana

''Teme… Tadi dia bilang, dimana kamar Hinata?'' tanya Naruto

''Entah'' jawab Sasuke ''kalau tak salah.. naik tangga.. lalu..''

''Aku cuma ingat sampai situ'' jawab Naruto

''Lalu, kau pikir aku akan mengingat petunjuk selanjutnya?'' tanya Sasuke sinis

''Kupikir begitu..'' Jawab Naruto sambil membawa makanan Hinata ''kau bawa nampan yang satu lagi''

''Aku tahu..'' jawab Sasuke

''Teme, habis ini kemana?'' tanya Naruto saat mereka berputar2 tak tentu arah

''Entah'' jawab Sasuke enteng

''jadi.. kau sebenarnya tak tau jalan ya..?'' tanya Naruto dengan nada meledek

''Hn..'' jawab Sasuke ''hn.. jika instingku benar pasti disini..'' pikir Sasuke sambil membuka sebuah pintu

''KYAA! Siapa kalian!?'' Teriak Hanabi panik

''Dimana kamar gadis berambut indigo itu?'' tanya Sasuke to-the-point

''PENCURI! KELUAR!'' teriak Hanabi sambil bersiap menyerang Sasuke dengar karate nya

''Bukan disini, Naruto'' jawab Sasuke tenang sambil berjalan pergi

''Tenang sekali dia..'' pikir Naruto sambil _sweat drop_

''Oke, ini yang terakhir teme..'' gumam Naruto

''cepat buka'' perintah Sasuke

(sfx : Sreek) Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut dan..

''Lho, Naruto-kun, dan Sasuke-kun..? Ada apa?'' tanya Hinata dari dalam kamar

''Akhirnya..'' pikir Sasuke dan Naruto

''Ini.. makananmu'' jawab Sasuke pendek

''Eh? T'rima k-kasih..'' jawab Hinata

''Hei, apa kau selalu makan sendirian begini?'' tanya Naruto

''Tidak.. Ini karena tadi pagi aku tak sempat makan..'' jawab Hinata ''_Itadakimasu_..''

''lalu.. Apa yang kami lakukan selanjutnya?'' tanya Naruto

''ng.. Habis ini.. aku ada les tari Jepang..'' jawab Hinata

''Tari Jepang?'' tanya Hinata dan Sasuke

''I-Iya..'' jawab Hinata ''K-Kenapa? Aneh ya?''

''Bu-'' lagi2 kata2 Sasuke terpotong..

''KEREN!'' puji Naruto

''O-oh ya?'' tanya Hinata tak percaya

''Iya! Itu benar2 kereeen!'' Puji Naruto

''S-Sou.. ^^'' jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

''….'' Sasuke cuma terdiam saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata asyik ngobrol, ada apa gerangan?

=TBC (To Be Continued)

Maaf chap 2 nya lama apdet! Author lagi pusing ini =='

Makasih buat Misa Otonashi, komentar mu membuat semangat saya terpacu :v

Oh, waktunya balas review~

Misa Otonashi :

Iya, ini uda lanjut kok! Lu juga cepet apdet!

Guest :

Oke, ini sdh lanjut kok~

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam FF ini, baik secara sengaja maupun tidak, kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati~ ^^

REVIEW PLEASE?

Arigattoo!

-TTD NatNia's Creations


	3. Chapter 3

''My Butler''

By : Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia

Category : FanFict

Anime / Manga : Naruto

Declimeber : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy /?/ dll

Pair : SasuHina

Summary :

Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat yang tengah bercanda tawa saat hendak menuju sekolah.. Tanpa sengaja mereka membuat kesalahan besar ! Apakah itu akan menjadi petaka ? Atau menjadi berkat ? (Maaf, newbie, gabisa bikin summary -.-)

Warning : OOC (maybe ?), Typo (maybe ?), garing, plot ngebosenin, alur cepat dll

Oke! Pertama, balas review dulu~

Hirano Lawliet : ahaha, jadi ada ceritanya (?) #hah gitu XD, iya ini uda update kok, sorry lama '

Guest : oke, ini uda lanjut '-')/

mina-nari : sip! Ini udh lanjut! Salam kenal juga!~

MisaOtonashi : Jiahaha, kapan punya ide? :v

XG-Naru : Oke! Ini sdh lanjut~

Len : lu bilang ''lumayan'' tapi lu ga ngerti, astaga -'

Yaampun, semuanya, trima kasih banyak atas review nya, Shion sangat terharu QAQ

Oke! Ini diaaa~

''Oi, teme, ada apa denganmu?'' tanya Naruto

''Tidak..'' jawab Sasuke

Sementara itu, Sakura

''Huft.. Betapa beruntungnya Hinata…'' pikir Sakura ''naruto.. yang ia sukai, akan selalu berada di sisinya, sedangkan aku..''

Sakura's POV

Aku melangkah menuju meja belajar, mulai mengerjakan PR.. Takut nanti dimarahi Tsunade-sensei, baru menuliskan satu kata, pikiranku melayang lagi.. Oh, aku lupa, namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura, umurku 15 tahun.. Saat ini, aku sedang menyukai seseorang, ya.. kalian pasti tau? Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda _cool_ yang sangat (amat) popular di sekolahku, memang kesannya cuek, namun itulah yg membuatku tertarik, tak ada gossip ia menyukai gadis lain, jadi aku bisa tenang~

'Pirurut pirurut ~ (?)' tiba-tiba ringtone HPku berbunyi (penambahan property seenaknya mode : ON)

''ya.. Ino? Ada apa?'' tanyaku sambil mengangkat telepon

''_Hei, kau sudah buat PR dari Tsunade-sensei?'' _tanya Ino dari ujung (?) telepon

''Aku sedang membuatnya, saat kau menelepon'' jawabku

''_kalau begitu, ayo kerjakan bersama!''_ ajaknya

''Boleh, di rumahku?'' tanyaku lagi

''_Ya! Kebetulan, aku sedang kesal dengan kakakku!''_ sambar Ino lagi, kata-katanya pun membuatku sweat drop di tempat

''Araa—baiklah'' jawabku seadanya

''_Ya, sampai jumpa'' _

'Tut (?)' Telepon pun dimatikan. Aku heran, kenapa Ino selalu bertengkar dengan kakaknya, mungkin dia tak tau perasaan anak tunggal sepertiku, yaah.. walau kakaknya itu.. agak aneh, membuat dinamit dari tanah liat? Awalnya kupikir itu mustahil, tapi… saat aku melihat kakaknya Ino, itu membuatku.. er-Shock

Huft- dan sekarang aku benar-benar malas.. Hinata sedang apa ya sekarang.. Apa.. apa..

''Jidat lebar~'' sapa Ino sambil membuka pintu kamarku

''hai…'' jawabku lesu

''Eh?'' pikirnya bingung ''ada apa dengannya?''

''Jidat lebar?''

''Jidaat?''

''JIDAAAT!?'' Serunya kesal sambil berteriak di telinga ku

''berisik, _PIG_!'' seru ku sambil berteriak tak kalah kerasnya

''kau member ku kacang (?)'' tuduhnya

''Tidak!''

''Ya!''

''Tidak!''

''Ya!''

''Niatmu kesini itu apa sih? Kok kau 'ngga bawa buku?''

''niatku? Kabur''

''Kakakmu membuat ulah lagi?''

''Ya! Ia memasukkan dinamit kecil kedalam botol _shampoo_ dan.. meledak (?)''

''Apa…'' pikir ku sambil ber-sweat drop

''aneh kan? Ayah marah2 di rumah, makanya aku kabur, aku bosan dengan tingkahnya! Seperti orang tak waras (?) saja''

''Yaah, memang sulit sih''

''Hei, Jidat'' panggilnya sambil tiduran di kasurku

''aku bukan jidat, aku punya nama'' protesku kesal

''Apa kau cemburu pada Hinata?''

''eh….'' Satu pertanyaan Ino membiatku tersentak, masa iya aku cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri? ''Tentu saja tidak!''

''Oh…''

Sakura's POV –END-

Sementara itu… Di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga

''Uwaaah'' decak Naruto terkagum2 saat melihat tarian Hinata

''Kau lebay sekali'' komentar Sasuke, dan itu benar2 menancap pada Naruto seolah itu adalah sebuah pedang panjang

''TAPI INI BENAR2 INDAH, SASUKE'' Protes Naruto dengan sangat hebohnya, sehingga membuat caps Author jebol. Apa hubungannya? Sudahlah, lebih baik kembali ke cerita.

Yap, memang tarian Hinata itu sangat indah, Apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna pink, serta rambut panjangnya itu di sanggul dengan modis, namun menyisakan bagian depan rambutnya.

''Hei, cepat bawakan minuman pada Hinata'' perintah Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke

''Bagaimana….'' Sementara Naruto berpikir demikian, Sasuke segera menjalankan perintah dengan malasnya

-Hinata's POV-

Aku buru-buru melepas kimono panjangku. Setelah itu aku melepas sanggul rambutku, benar-benar melalahkan, tapi aku cukup senang… Aku pun segera memakai pakaian yang biasa kukenakan, yah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan..

'tok tok' tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terketuk

''Nona Hinata'' dan terdengar juga suara _stoic_ yang amat kutakuti

''U-Uchiha-san?!'' pikirku panik ''I-Iya sebentar!'' jawabku

''A-Ada apa?'' tanyaku sambil membuka pintu

''ini'' jawabnya sambil memberikan sebuah botol minum ''untukmu''

''eh? Untukku?''

''tak usah banyak bicara, cepat ambil saja''

''Y-Ya, terima kasih…'' jawabku. Tapi, ia tak menjawabku, ia hanya berbalik, dan pergi entah kemana

-Hinata's POV –END—

''OOOI, Uchiha!'' teriak Hana yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran

''hn'' jawab Sasuke lengkap dengan _death glare_ yang sukses membuat Hana bergidik ngeri

''Jangan khawatir, dia hanya sedang _bad mood_ gara-gara disuruh oleh rival terbesarnya'' jawab Naruto santai, dan sasaran _death glare_ pun beralih padanya

''Hari ini kami tak memberi makan 'padanya'?'' tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh

''tidak, hari ini ia akan makan bersama tuan besar dan yang lainnya. CEPAT BANTU KAMI MENYIAPKAN SEMUANYA'' seru Hana dgn penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, plus death glare

''Tidak'' jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi

''Apa yang bisa kubantu?''

''Banyak, bantu kami memasak, meyiapkan ruangan, lalu blablablabla'' jelas Hana, sementara Naruto hanya bisa _sweat drop_

Sasuke berjalan ke belakang, lebih tepatnya teras belakang. Di dekat teras tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon sakura, dan sebuah bangku taman serta kolam. Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di bangku tersebut

''Aniki…''

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Fiuuh! Akhirnya bisa update! Gomen lama banget ya, soalnya author akhir2 ini sibuk T^T

Seperti biasa, Riview yaaaa!

TTD, -NatNia


End file.
